YUNO UFO: Princess of Jeitainia
by Starran
Summary: PokeSpe/AU. In the real world, Green Oak has lived a boring life. That is, until Blue crashed into his life, literally. His life has now taken an epic turn, now that he has a fiancee, and she's not just any fiancee... OldRival/Special/MangaQuest/Frantic
1. The Girl That Came From Far Beyond

Hey Pokespe fans, according to Word, Pokespe is not a word, and I already have two contradictions on my document. WELL SCREW YOU WORD! HOW DO YA LIKE THIS? *Right clicks "Pokespe" and adds it to dictionary* Heh, take that Word, and I don't care if "Heh" is not a word!

Moving on, welcome to my new story! If you haven't read A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Day… well, it's not required, but I say you pay the romantic comedy a visit. And Review. Now. Okay, not now, read YUNO UFO first! Or YUFO for short. You can find OldRival, Special, MangaQuest, and Frantic, of course, and a few other ships as well! Slice of Life, Romantic comedy, mostly.

Well, read, if you must. You must, I may as well tell you that. I just said you must, I didn't tell you to do it, so don't sue me.

Uh… Happy reading.

Disclaimer: Listen, I don't care if my _brother_ owns Pokemon or not, I don't care if my _alternate personality_ owns Pokemon or not, I don't care if my _chair_ (well, technically it's a couch) owns Pokemon or not, _I_ don't own Pokemon and you shouldn't care either.

…Wait, maybe I would care if my chair owned Pokemon…

* * *

><p><strong>YUNO UFO<br>.*.*-O-*.*.  
>Being 1: The Girl That Came from Far Beyond<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>November 22<strong>**nd**

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Area- 2:33 PM- ? POV<strong>

"Ross, what are my stats?" I asked the screen, and chewed on my in flight snacks. I adjusted my suit, it was a little tight so I loosened the hold. I sighed and stuck another chip in my mouth. A figure popped up on the screen, his eyes angered by my relaxed position.

"Princess! You can't seriously be doing this!" He shouted at me in his usual, strict tone.

I waved it off and groaned, spinning in the white pilot's seat like a child. "I wanna do it, that old man never lets me do what I want anyway." I told him without even looking at the screen.

"But this isn't safe!" He said, his voice had a hint of worry in it.

I pouted and glanced over at the screen. "I won't be safe if you don't give me my stats." I told him.

He flinched, his face cringed with realization. He sweat a bit, then sighed. "You're in Area 9, four thousand west and twenty eight south. That's dangerously close to the sun, you know, can you see it?" He asked me.

"Yeah, how do you think I'd miss the flaming ball of whatever it is? The thing is freakin huge." I said, staring out my window.

"How far do you think it is?"

"Not too far."

There was a pause. "…" My caretaker blinked. "What do you mean by "not too far"?"

"I mean, it's like, _really_ big." I said, peering out the window.

"Princess, I advise you to stay away from it." He told me with caution.

"Yeah, yeah…" I sighed, and was about to eat another chip until…

_THUNK CRASH_

I lifted my head, and looked at where the sound came from. Suddenly, things became insanely hot, and smoke began to fill the room. Hit? My spacecraft was hit?

"Princess, what's wrong?" My caretaker asked.

"I've been hit!" I said, and immediately bolted towards the door. I opened it, and a flurry of smoke engulfed me. I coughed vigorously, trying to waved the smoke away with one hand, and cover my face with the other.

"What! Didn't you put your shield up?" He yelled, and I began to sweat.

"Um… I thought I didn't need it!" I yelled back through my hand, running back to the screen. I laughed a bit, trying to ease his mood.

"Didn't need it? _Didn't need it?_ Princess, this is the hometown of meteoroids! Didn't your tutor teach this to you?" He screamed at me, and I looked away, rubbing the back of my head and looking away innocently.

"Ross, you know how it is with me and work…" I sighed, hanging my head down, my mind walking away from the subject.

"Princess!" He yelled at me.

"I know! I know!" I coughed, the smoke flowing through the room. "Just tell me what to do!"

"Alright!" He began to panic, doing as I bid. "There's a case under the control panel." He instructed me, and I grabbed the white kit from under the panel as he continued. "All you have to do it hold onto that and hit the large blue button next to the keypad." He pointed to his left, which at my area was where the keypad and plastic cased blue button was.

"What? You know what they say about big blue buttons, Ross!" I yelled at him.

"That's big _red_ buttons! And this is important! And stop calling me Ross!" He screamed at me.

"But I might die!" I said, hugging that case and staring at the button.

"You're gonna die anyway! Just push the button!" He commanded with dead serious eyes, glaring at me with such intent.

I stared at it, hesitating and flipping the plastic case, then looked back at the fire. The door flew open, and almost hit me. I yelped at jumped back, then looked at the approaching fire. "Good Minerva that's—" I was stopped when I tripped backwards and fell onto the button.

_BEEP_

"Crap! What does this always happen?...!" I screamed right before I was silenced by a white flash.

…_BANG_

And with that, I disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Re'Naka City- 2:45 PM- Green's POV<strong>

_RIINNNG_

"Class dismissed, don't forget tonight's homework." Ms. Roxanne gathered her folders and books and tapped the on the desk. She then left the room, making us free to do as we please. I sighed, not much progress today.

Oh, yeah, I'm Green, Green Oak. I'm here at Re'Naka High at 17 years old, graduating at the end of the year. I'm the type people don't really like talking to, or at least that's what I've heard. I do have a couple friends, but only one in this class. I like mostly studying, it's all I've done since I was young, being the son of a professor. Everyone expected too much of me, I usually let it slide with a sigh.

Now with the half-introduction, to all you out there, here I am.

Half of the class had already packed and left, as usual, I took the bag from the hook on my desk and inserted some books into it.

"Forgetting something?" I heard, along with the sound of a book being set onto my desk.

I looked up, and two familiar pale yellow eyes stared at me.

Amarillo del Bosque Verde, know as Yellow by us. She's an ace, top-of-the-class student, but particularly useless at sports, acknowledging her height: short. She's pretty popular, kind and always appearing on the top 5 test scores in the school. She has the thing I don't have, the ability to attract people. She is relevantly "cute", probably described as pretty by some, but pretty shy around strangers.

"Thanks." I nodded to her. It was the notebook for the assignment tonight, I had left it on her desk so she could copy down notes. Yellow had been my friend since middle school, but we didn't share any of _those_ feelings due to the fact that we don't talk much, and her one fantasy.

Whenever the subject about us came up in a conversation, it was always…

"N-No! I want someone who would protect me, someone who would treat me right. Like a prince in shining armor." She would spout.

"Isn't that… only in fairy tales, Yel?" Her friend would say.

"But a fairy tale can happen due to perspective, right? I mean, he doesn't really have to have armor, or a horse, right?" She responds.

"That's not what I mean, Yel."

End of story.

I doubt Yellow would ever find the "perfect" guy she's looking for, but I don't want to shatter her dreams just yet.

I put the notebook into my bag. I slung it over my shoulder and said goodbye to Yellow, and then headed out the door. I strode down the halls and made my way down the stairs. I switched shoes and left the school

After passing the gate, I took the same route home as usual, past the bridge over the river. I took the dirt road down Teller Street and past the shops that lined up, overlooking the river. I reached the bridge that stretched across and above the river, the way over the boundary between Ellise Town and Re'Naka Town. I was about to cross the bridge when I looked down into the clear river waters.

Why not?

I slid down the hill, reaching the banks of the somewhat clear waters. I peered down into the river, seeing the rough reflection of myself. I sat down, setting my bag down and laying my back in the grass. I listened, the only sounds heard were the rustling grass and the passing cars from above. I sighed in content, gazing up into the sky. Only a few clouds passed by, and I watched as they slowly floated across the air…

Okay, what is this poem?

I sat up and stretched. I didn't really like my life being like this, nothing interesting ever happened, you have to admit, it's pretty boring. I didn't want it to be one of those weird novels were everything good happens to the characters and it's all "happily ever after". I just wanted a little more excitement in my life, you know? People don't really see that with me. Why can't life, either? Like a movie where the quiet character always gets caught up in all the action?

I just didn't like getting involved in stuff, that's all.

I kicked the water, making a ripple and a splash. I looked back up at the sky. Stupid sun, already has purpose in life. Even the clouds taunted me. As I was grumbling in my head, something caught the corner of my eye. I turned, squinting at the black dot in the sky. That was not natural.

The dot grew larger, and it began to shape itself out in front of me. I stared harder, and the object came closer. By the time I knew what was going on, the only thing I could do was jump away.

Which is exactly what I did.

_BOOM_

The object crashed almost directly on top of me, if I hadn't had jumped out of the way. It nearly exploded onto the riverbed, creating a large crater. Pieces of dirt and grass were thrown onto me as the impact occurred. Once the climax was all over, I began to sit up, my eyes opening to the sight of the smoking crater in front of me. I blinked, shocked by the sudden occurrence. "W-What the…"

Whatever had made the explosion had been blown apart completely, destroyed, because what was left there was not that big at all.

I took a few steps closer, waving away the smoke and trying to capture what remained of the crash-lander.

Then it jumped.

"HYYAA!" Something impacted with my stomach, knocking me a few feet backwards, and having me take a splash into the shallow river. I sat up, half of my body in the water, the other trying to dry off my face to see what was going on.

I tried to find what had hit me, and I noticed a shadow within the smoke. As the smoke cleared, it finally became clear, revealing the shadow's true colors.

It was a girl.

She wore a white jumpsuit, as it appeared, that wrapped tight around her body, the feet of the suit pumping up into attached high heels. The suit covered her entire body up to her neck, making her facial features clearly visible. Her mischievous eyes looked angry, and one hand rested on her hip while the other handled a white case of some sort. She saw me in the river and turned her body to face me.

"You! Who the hell are you?...!" She demanded, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Why are you asking? And what _was _that?" I asked her, rising from the waters.

"Answer me first!" She insisted, taking a step forward.

That's when I noticed it.

A tail, silvery white in color and a blue line running across the side, flicking back and forth from her backside.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing to the oddity. I guess it was part of her suit.

She looked down, and saw the tail. "D-Don't look at it! Pervert!" She said, grabbing the tail, which stiffened at her realization. She let go of it, and the tail began to shorten, soon disappearing into her body. Wait… what was…

"Why are you asking _what_ it is? You should have one, you're…" She stopped, and I stared at her in confusion. She began to look around, noticing her foreign surroundings. She looked at me, then the bridge, then the shops behind us, then my community. "This isn't Jeitainia… You!" She pointed back at me suddenly. "Who are you?"

"Isn't that what you just asked?" I asked her.

"Grrr! The people on this planet are so rude! Just tell me who you are and I'll answer you!" She shouted at me angrily.

My eye twitched, I was not liking this girl. "Green, Green Oak." I told her.

"Hmph!" She crossed her arms, satisfied. "As a Jeitainian, I would not be so rude to not introduce myself properly."

_Didn't you just do the opposite two seconds ago_? I said to myself, anime sweatdropping.

"The name's…" She snickered, then stared to laugh, hard. "W-Why am I telling this to a commoner as mere as you? AHAHAHA!" She laughed, and an anger mark popped on my forehead. This girl was not making a good impression on me.

She stopped, and then coughed. "Well, since I feel like telling you anyways. My name is Princess Malacia Bleu-Kandria Apollo Cismett the 22nd, but you can just call me Blue." She said with a smirk and a shrug.

_Princess?_

"…Um, Princess?" I asked, trying to confirm.

"Yes?" She answered as if I had just called her by name.

"No, "Princess", are you really…?" I trailed off, not knowing what else to say, but I'm pretty sure she knew what I was talking about.

"…" She was silent for a second, then her eyes shot open."…AAGH! Why did I just give my position away to someone like you?...!" She screamed, and then pointed at me. "Give me back my name!"

_I'm beginning to think this girl really is stupid._ I said, staring at her blankly.

"…" She puffed up her cheeks and making them grow red, realizing what she had just said. "Y-You… Stop staring at me like that!" She screamed and jumped at me again, attacking me in the river.

"Hey…!" I yelled at her as she attacked me, making the both of us fall into the river. "Get off—mrph!" But I was interrupted when her lips connected with mine in the shallow waters.

The kiss lasted for about four seconds, I was counting just so I could use this against her later. When she finally got off of me, she wiped off her mouth and looked down at me with pleased eyes.

"T-There… That should do it… right?" She panted, trying to catch her breath from the kiss.

I stared up at her horrified eyes. "What did you just do?" I asked, still fazed from it all.

"Don't you feel it? The pain exhilarating through your body? The feeling of death and your mind being completely erased?" She panted. "Oh, you shouldn't remember who I am, anyway, should you?"

"Blue?"

"What?"

"I still know you."

"HUH?" She immediately jumped off of me. She stared at me as I pushed myself up, then sprinted over to her case, making water splash everywhere. She rummaged through the white compartments, looking for something. I walked back over to her, completely soaked, and my clothes clinging to my body. I stared at it all with a confused face.

"Um…"

"Shut up!" She interrupted me, and finally pulled something out of the case. It was a round, red object with a few buttons and a speaker. She pressed the colored buttons, red-red-blue-green-blue, and then pressed the middle button. There was a beeping sound, then a ringing sound, then a click. "Hello?" A male voice came from the speaker.

"Ross!" She screamed into the speaker.

_Is that… a cellphone?_ If it was, it was the weirdest looking one I've ever seen.

"Princess? Thank Jeita you're alright!" There was a sigh of relief from the other end, then the guy cleared his throat. "Did you arrive safely?"

"WHAT?" She yelled, her eyes widening. "You _knew_ about this, Ross?" She said with a shocked face, fumbling with the phone-thing.

"That's exactly what the blue button is for." He said.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT?" She screamed at him, piercing my ears. Man, this girl could scream, I'm surprised no one has come out to check on what happened yet. I looked around, and realized it. There was just a huge explosion, and I wasn't the only one that used this route home, how come no one but me has noticed this?

"Well, at least you're safe, Princess." He sighed. "So how's your trip going along?"

"Going along? _Going along_? I'm in the middle of a river in who-knows-where, an alien from this planet has figured out my identity, and my memory-erasing powers aren't working! Help me out here, Ross!" She demanded, yelling into the speaker some more.

"You're the alien, and you told me your identity." I said, walking up to her.

"Details, details." She waved me away.

"…Wait, what?" The voice on the other end sounded confused.

"You know, my memory erasing powers? The one where you have to make lip contact with any alien that figures out your identity? It didn't work!" She explained to him.

Oh, so that was what it all was about. For some reason I felt a little disappointed.

"You made _lip contact_ with someone?" The guy started to sound really worried, this did not help with my current situation.

"Yeah." Blue said casually.

There was the sound of a smack from the other end, probably a face palm. "Princess… that's not the memory erasing technique."

"…It's not?" She said, freezing in place.

"It's not?" I echoed her, walking up closer so I could hear the conversation better.

"Princess… the memory erasing technique doesn't work on humans anyway."

"Humans?"

"The "alien" you met, see what happens when you don't pay attention to your tutor?"

"Continue."

"Yeah, what you just did was a Matrimony."

"A _what_?" Both Blue and I said at the same time.

"A wedding ceremony."

"A _WHAT?_" We screamed again, but for a completely different reason.

"You didn't know?"

"That's why I'm, asking! Why do you know this?"

"I work directly for the royal family! Do you think they would hire me if I _didn't_ know about this?" The guy yelled through the phone. "Did you really complete the ceremony? How long was it?"

"I don't know! Three seconds?"

"Four."

"Whatever!"

There was silence on the other end, and we waited. "…That's it, I'm coming over there."

"WHAT?" We screamed again. I was not the type to get this agitated, but this was serious.

"Cillia! Get packed! We're taking the next ship out of here!"

"Finally! Something interesting happens!" A female voice called, and there was a rummaging sound from the other end, then a long pause. Soon enough, Ross came back on.

"*Ahem* Well, you guys aren't really married yet."

"Thank Jeita." Blue sighed in relief, and I mirrored her.

"Since you're underaged, the only thing you can do is get engaged." Ross explained.

"So… what do we do now?" I asked him, finally speaking to the guy.

"Well, first of all, tell Blue to stop calling me Ross. Other than that, just find somewhere to stay until we get there. Okay? Gotta go. See ya."

"Wait! Ross don't—"

_Beep beep beep_

The sound of the hung up line taunted me.

Blue held the phone limply in her hands, then dropped it. She then turned to me and grabbed my collar, glaring at me intensely. "_Never speak of this_." She said through her teeth.

"Right…" I said, bending my head back and trying not to make eye contact.

She put the phone and clicked her case shut. She proceeded to stand up, case in her hand. "Right! Let's get moving!"

"What? To where?" I asked with a weirded-out look, and she stared at me as if I knew nothing.

"Where ever you live! What? Do you want me to live on the streets?" She shivered. "Besides… I'm supposed to… to…"

"No." I told her flatly.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes"

**-o-**

"No." I faceplamed as Blue examined my house.

"Pretty shabby place you have here." She looked around the apartment. "Is this it?"

"Sorry to be a killjoy." I said, crossing my arms.

"Well, give me a room." She turned around to me with a grin. "This is where I'm staying!"

* * *

><p><strong>Re'Naka City- Yellow's House- 8:21 PM- Yellow's POV<strong>

I leaned over on my bedroom balcony railing, staring up into the starry night sky. The moon gleamed overhead, and billions of stars scattered across the sky. I looked out for constellations, counting them as I went along. I took a lick from my popsicle, cherry, my favorite.

My hair was wet, and a towel draped over my shoulders. I wore my golden-yellow pajamas, with the monkeys. I bit into the popsicle, nabbing a piece, and sighed.

Stupid Green.

He didn't really fit the picture, but he really was a good friend. Well, not good, he barely spoke to me, but I know he's a nice guy. He said three words today: "Thanks" and "See ya". That's a record for Green. He's my closest guy-friend, maybe I did like him a little, or a lot, depending on your perspective… Because, could I really find someone better, that I could actually talk my feelings out to?

I sighed, it was too much to fuss over. I paced around my balcony as I thought. It's okay Yellow, everything will be normal again tomorrow, nothing could change the guy. I slowed my pace, then stopped, and looked back at the stars.

Maybe I could wish for something better.

"Ah, a shooting star."

* * *

><p><strong>Location Unknown- 8:40 PM- ?'s POV<strong>

"So you know your duty?" The bulky man rest in the throne, his head rested in one hand. "Are you up to the job?" He glared at me with such intensity it could've killed me.

I'm too strong for that.

I grinned, and showed a powerful fist. "You bet'cha!" I laughed, despite being the size of an ant compared to the ruler. Only a spotlight that shot down onto me lit the room, while the rest a place of shadows. Twelve other eyes, though normal size, unlike the king, inspected me from the shadows. Though their eyes seemed to glow, breaking into my sight.

He kept himself from laughing at me, which made me frown, and made my eyes narrow. "Is there something wrong?"

"Such a proud girl, maybe you are overconfident?" He taunted me, a smirk was shown on his white bearded face.

"I say, sir…" My sharp eyes glinted from the single light that shone down on me. My mouth curved into a smirk, then widened into a fearsome grin. "Did you ever doubt me?"

He chuckled. "Then show me the "prodigy" I have heard about. Show me that you can do your job."

I laughed, hard. "Let's play that game, Keim." I said with challenging eyes. "I'll take her out for you."

"That Jeitainian Princess."

* * *

><p><strong>Ramen Shop on Teller Street- 9:02 PM- ?'s POV<strong>

"Stop it Dad! No one likes your karaoke!" I screamed down the stairs, alerting even the customers of my father's singing.

"Come on, son, not in front of the shop!" He yelled back, with the sound of laughter in the background.

I smirked at this, "Be normal like mom!" I shouted, and walked up the rest of the stairs from the shop, and into the second floor, my house. I slid down the wooden floor on my socks, and barged into my own room, and then leapt onto my bed. My phone rang, as soon as I flopped onto the sheets, like a trigger. I picked it up and flipped it open, it was a message from Green, how rare.

"Ah, you've really got to get a life, Green." I sighed at his text, and replied that exact quote to him.

It rang again almost immediately.

"Hm? Green, aliens don't exist." I insisted, and snickered to myself. "Hehehe… An alien fiancée, if only that was real, I would definitely go for it." I laughed, and my phone rang again. I was surprised, Green didn't really make this much of a conversation, mostly grunts and "'Kay"s.

I flipped it open, and a beautiful face appeared on the screen. The shot was unprofessional, taken from a weird angle. "Whoa! She's hot." I cried, and shot upright, texting it to Green. "I can't believe that guy wouldn't want this girl." I crossed my arms and smirked. "However, I'm more for the sexy librarian type, the tsundere, if you may." I said to myself, and laughed, falling right back onto my back.

My phone rang again, and I picked it up. "Prove it? That'll be amusing." I sighed, and laid back down in my bed.

Something told me tomorrow wouldn't be just an ordinary "tomorrow".

* * *

><p><strong>Teller Street- 9:11 PM- ?'s POV<strong>

"Be sure to help out tomorrow, too!" The dress shop owner called out to me as I left. She had a smile on her face as I left, and I felt proud of myself.

"But of course, who wouldn't be that happy with my skills?" I said with pride, folding my arms a nodding. It was late out, and the street lights were on. I walked through Teller Street, and turned over to the river. I noticed it was a little dirty today by how the moon shone on it. "Hmph, indecent barbarians." I said, and continued to walk, unnoticing of the steam that came off the side of the river.

I ran across the bridge, and over into Ellise Town, my home town. I took the detour home to stop by the corner store to pick up some snacks and supplies for home.

I entered through the glass sliding doors, and the cashier greeted me. "Evening, the usual today?" She asked me, leaning on the table.

"Yep." I said was about to head over to the back to get my stuff, but the she stopped me.

"Wait." She said to me, and I turned around. She went over to the back, then came out with a "Have a Nice Day" bag. I walked over to her, and she handed it to me. "We just got the new ones in, I figure you'd be interested in trying them out."

"Fantastic!" I said, taking the bag and inspecting its contents. "This fabric… And these bars are low on sugar and fat! You're awesome, Tenri! Tell your mom to save some for me!" I told her with joy. Tenri's mom owned the store, so she could work here. She was only a few months younger than me, but I still treated her like a little sister.

Tenri the cashier smiled. "Anything for a regular." She waved, and I paid, the ran out of the store with a farewell.

I ran past the apartments that were on the other side of town from my home. A few lights were on, and the one on the second floor was causing a real commotion. I frowned. "Some people have no manners." I commented, despite having no relation to the couple, and ran back over to my house.

Who knew how involved I would get with those two?

* * *

><p><strong>Green's Apartment- 9:34 PM- Green's POV<strong>

I stepped out of the bathroom, drying my hair with one of the few blue towels I had, dressed in one of my green sleeves-white torso shirts and a pair of shorts. Blue had insisted on taking one first, since she was a woman, then threatened to call the police on me for sexual harassment. I told her that it would just make her suspicious of being an alien if this all happened, but she didn't care and beat me to the bath anyway. I opened the door to my room, ready for bed, but then froze.

Blue sat on my bed, wearing only one of my school shirts and some short-shorts to act as underwear, since I didn't have any girl's clothes since my parents went on that cruise and left me here. She left her alien suit in the bathroom to dry after washing it, making me feel awkward while being in there. Her hair was wet from taking a shower since we were both dirty from the crash. She was reading a book, her white tail out and flicking around as she stared intensely at the pages. I stared for a moment, and she noticed me. "What?"

"What are you doing? You're sleeping on the couch." I told her. I know it sounded harsh, but she lost in the rock paper scissors and then threatened to beat me until I lent her the bed. She lost that fight after I made her food and tricked/bribed her into getting the couch.

She held up the book. "This."

I walked forward and leaned forward to look at it. "It's a marriage counseling guide."

"Yes, I found it in a box in the storage closet." She said, and opened the book again. "I thought it might help me out with all that's happened.

"So why are you here?" I asked her again.

"According to this…" She began, flipping back a few pages. "Couples are supposed to sleep together."

"…" I was dumbfounded by her idiotic logic. What else did this girl not know? "Um… that's…"

"So!" She interrupted me, looking at me right in the eye, and then patted the bed with her free hand. "Sit."

"What happened to you hating me?" I asked her, shuffling backwards towards the door.

"We'll we're getting married! It's all different now!" She said, pointing at me with angry eyes. "There's no way to get out of this."

"I'll go sleep on the couch." I told her, and began to leave

"Hey! Don't run away! It's not like I'm ugly!" She yelled at me, getting offended.

"Night." I said to her, clicking the light off and closing the door behind me, and then walked away.

"Hey! Don't leave me here! It's dark!" She cried, and I turned around sighed. How could a girl like this be scared of the dark? With that I went off into the living room.

* * *

><p>And that concludes the first chapter! *bows* I guess this chapter wasn't much, but it's only the beginning. There wasn't much comedy in this chapter either, or romance. …Man, just wait for the next chapter, thing will evolve. They bloom into a magnificent rose with rainbow petals! The amazing sight of a rainbow rose! Think of it! THINK OF IT! RAIN. BOW. ROSE! It's a rose! In rainbow!<p>

Okay, getting off topic.

So don't worry if I hint anything, my four true OTPs are OldRival, Special, MangaQuest, and Franticshipping. By the way, did you figure out who was who besides Green, Blue, and Yellow? It should have been obvious. Well, the story will get more interesting while it processes, with the characters introduced, and hilarity on the way.

I'll say this with a summary. Here ya go.

"The Raven Descends at Midnight"

"Blue's caretakers arrive, and they aren't just going to let this all slide. Guess who's being added to Green's extending family, and guess what relationships will bloom!"

Now for the reader mission: bake a pie and eat it.

That's all for now, see ya fannites.

-Starri

…Oh, I lied. Here's the after story.

* * *

><p><strong>Green's Apartment- 9:41 PM- Blue's POV<strong>

"Green!" I shouted, and looked around. It was dark, stupid dark. I began to panic, and searched for whatever made light. I knocked on the door and wall, angry at Green. "Jeez, how could he leave his fiancée in the dark?" I puffed my cheeks, making them turn red. I grit my teeth, but just to hide my fear.

Yes, I was afraid of the dark.

"GREEN!" I banged on the door again. I absolutely hated it, especially when my mom died. Let's not get into that right now. "Hey! Why don't you—" I was stopped by the door edge hitting my forehead, and Green entering the room. He stared down at me as I held my forehead. He reached over to the wall and flicked on a switch, and the light came on.

"Oh, so that's how you do it." I laughed nervously, trying to lighten the mood, especially since Green looked really irritated. But he came back quickly, maybe…

"Here" He walked over to the side of his bed, where an outlet was, and pulled out a light. He pushed it in, but nothing happened.

"What, did you forget something?" I asked him, confused and angry, but still not moving from the floor.

He stood up from kneeling. "This used to be mine when I was little, you can use it." He said, and walked back to the door.

"Uh…" I stared at him with a weirded out face. "What does it…" But I stopped when he turned off the lights. "Wait, don't—"

But then the blub lit.

"Eh?" I blinked, and Green walked out of the room.

He poked his head in before he left. "By the way, it's called a night light. Now get quiet, pesky woman." He said, and closed the door.

The light kept it from getting pitch black, but I stared at the door in horror. "I-I'm not a pesky woman!" I yelled, but got no response. Though I did feel a little appreciation, I stood up and huffed, then leapt into the bed. I narrowed my eyes, and frowned, then pulled the sheets over me and shoved my face into the pillow. "Stupid fiancée."

But for some reason, laying in his bed felt a little more embarrassing than it did before.


	2. The Raven Descends At Midnight

Update.

Welcome to the next installment of YUFO! The story looks like it's going to be a good one, and I really hope I'm right. Make me right, reviewers, I need to be right.

Um… no big intro this time, I'm just gonna get to the story.

Disclaimer: …asdfghjklas

* * *

><p><strong>YUNO UFO<br>.*.*-O-*.*.  
>Being 2: The Raven Descends at Midnight<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>November 23<strong>**rd**

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Area- 6:33 AM- Normal POV<strong>

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?" A girl's voice cried and she banged her head onto the control panel in front of her, slumping in her seat in defeat.

_CRASH_

"Cilla, stop that, you're going to break it." A raven haired boy said from the seat next to her.

_CRASH_

"I don't care anymore!" The twin tailed girl screamed, flinging herself back with her hands over her eyes in distress. "We're all going to die anyways! We've tried every single defense procedure in the book but we still can't get these… there _whatevers_ to STOP ATTCKING." She growled in frustration, her eyes fixed on the scene in front of her.

_CRASH_

"Cilla, you know how euphearians are, they're aggressive, they just won't stop." The spiky haired boy said to her calmly, clutching his armrests tightly so he wouldn't be flung across the ship.

_CRASH_

"Like I said, I DON'T CARE." She said, turning to the boy. The last crack cracked the window, and it looked like it was going to break at any minute. "Euphearians are annoying, dangerous, and THEY'RE FREAKING DEAF WHEN IT COMES TO DEMANDS!" She said, slamming her fist on the intercom button right before she said the last part.

_CRASH_

The boy facepalmed. "Cilla, this isn't helping! Why can't you be calm like usual?"

_CRASH_

"You know I get really nervous and frustrated when Ikihdhfaksn panic!" The girl, Cilla, barked. "And stop calling me Cillia, Ross!" She added, glaring at the boy.

"Would you people stop calling me _Ross_?"

"I can't! It's by habit!"

They growled, banging their foreheads together competitively as angry sparks flew between them, their eyes fixated on eachother.

"My _name_ is—"

_CRASH_

"OH, WOULD YOU STUPID EUPHEARIANS CUT THAT OUT?" The two of the yelled at the same time to the ceiling that was just hit.

"That's it, I don't care _where_ we'll end up, I just want to get out of here!" Cilla grabbed a black case from under the control panel and flipped the plastic covering off of the blue button.

"…" Ross stared for a moment "…I swear if you hit that, I'm going to…"

"Too late, here we go!" She yelled, and smashed the button.

Ross put in one final facepalm before a white flash overtook them.

* * *

><p><strong>Green's Apartment- 6:59 AM- Green's POV<strong>

Seven in the morning.

School doesn't start for another hour. I sat up in the couch and stretched. I looked around, I was in the living room, previously sleeping on the green couch that faced the only TV in the apartment, which was propped up on the wall. I got off the couch, almost slamming into the glass coffee table that stood between me and the television. I groaned, why was I on the couch anyway?

"Ooooooooi~… Greeeeen~…." A somewhat-familiar voice sounded from the hall way.

Oh, right, her.

A couple minutes later, the messy-haired brunette from last night fell to her knees in front of the door that led out to the hallway. She slid it open a crack, and she was still only wearing my shirt, which made things a whole lot more awkward, but I honestly didn't care. She moaned, and her stomach growled.

"Foooood, Green, fooood." Blue pleaded, collapsing, upper half of her body in the living room, while her kicking legs and flicking tail were in the hallway. She looked up at me without moving her head, straining her eyes to see me. "Hurry up." She demanded.

"Can't you make your own food? I have to get dressed." I sighed, cracking my back and then immediately slouching forward.

She pounded her fists on the wooden boards of the floor. "No way! It's 7:02 in the morning, and like hell I'm gonna drag myself to that grubby little-half room you call the kitchen to make myself breakfast! Hurry up, Green! I'm gonna starve!" She cried, and finally sat up, glaring at me intensely.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

**-o-**

"What is this?" Blue blankly picked at the brown fluff on her plate, coated with maple syrup and butter.

"They're pancakes, what exactly do _you_ eat on your planet?" I asked her, setting the dishes in the sink and walking over to the table where Blue stared at the pancakes with one eye twitching and the fork being limply held in one hand.

"It looks like…" She trailed off, not finishing her sentence.

I sighed, "I'm going to go get dressed." I said, and left the room.

I walked over to my room, where Blue did a good job of messing up my bed. I got my uniform out of my closet, the winter version. Open black jacket, white button-up shirt, matching black pants and dark blue school tie. I filled my bag with my homework and slung it over my shoulder, yawning, and then heading out into the hallway. I slipped on my shoes, and walked into the kitchen to check on Blue one more time. She still didn't eat, still poking holes in the pancakes.

This made me a bit irritated.

"You crawl in here, begging for food and force me to make you some, and you _don't eat anything_?" I said with a twitching eyebrow.

"It looks weird." She complained, cutting into it and trying to if I wasn't trying to poison her, inspecting it thoroughly.

"Just eat it." I told her, back into the room a bit.

"I want to send it back to the chef." She said, holding out the plate in front of her.

"_I_ made it." I told her irritably.

"You can have it back."

"You are going to eat it, and not have just wasted fifteen minutes of my time."

"I am."

"Eat it."

"No."

"That's it." I set my bag on the door and rolled up my sleeves. Blue flinched, but then narrowed her eyes with acceptance… of a challenge.

"So you wanna play hardball, huh?" She growled, and stood up, both fists balled up to fight.

"Bring it, alien girl." I taunted, it wasn't really my style, but you did _not_ waste my time. _Ever_.

**-o-**

"And that's what happened." I finished explaining, the cuts and bruises from this morning.

"Whoa…" Yellow stared at me with wide eyes, one hand to her open mouth. "Who knew you were a sucker for falling down stairs?"

Of course, I didn't tell her the actual story, no one could know about _her_.

"Well, get better soon, physical exams are next week." She said, and trotted back to her seat.

I did eventually have Blue eat the pancakes, though there are several forks and knives in the walls and we almost broke my favorite coffee table if she had thrown me on that table any harder, but she's not _that_ strong. But since I finally got her to eat something, Green- 1 Blue- Everything else, yeah, I'm pathetic.

The bell rang, and class began. First period was normal, just math, numbers, variables, ect. I almost fell asleep again, couches really aren't as comfy as beds, it's like camping, and I _hate_ camping, hence the bear incident that I should tell _none_ of you about.

Next period was English, what _it_ happened.

A kid in the second row was awkwardly reading a page from _Anne Frank_ when the door was flung open, smashing into the wall, and nearly making the walls crack.

There she was, Blue, staring _right at me_, but not just Blue, Blue and cosplay.

Freakin' _cosplay_.

I stared, and so did everyone else. I closed my eyes and hid behind my textbook and chanted in my head. _I don't exist I don't exist I don't exist_.

Chants are useless.

"GREEN!" She screamed, her tail flicking about, which gave the cosplay some use. But even so, with that one name, everyone's headed immediately darted to me. I looked up from my textbook, and Blue's devious lips curved in that smile I hated. She pointed to me as if she were about to shout "Objection!" while keeping her frightful grin (to me, of course).

The teacher stared, but didn't say anything out of due shock. _You're the teacher, dammit! Do your job! Kick her out!_ I screamed in my head, but of course, Mr. Morty has never been much of a mind reader.

She stomped her way over to my seat, deeming closer with every step. I was sweating bullets, and shifting in my chair. Unfortunately, everyone was too shocked to move.

Thanks, guys, you're the best.

"Crap." I said, and sunk back down into my chair.

"The pancakes, Green, the pancakes." She whispered to me before taking action

She grinned, and grabbed the back of my collar. Damn, she was strong, she flung me across the classroom like I was a sack of potatoes.

Yellow stood up in her seat, slamming her hands on the table. "Wait! What is—"

"SPARTA!" Blue snapped back at her, making Yellow flinch, but just for the purpose of shutting her up. She turned back to me with that stupid grin on her face, making me cringe with fear.

"W-What's…" Before I could finish, she picked me up off the floor and dragged me out the door.

Yellow, being the only one that cared enough to come out of shock, called out to her. "W-What are you doing?" She asked everyone's question, who turned back to us.

Blue turned back and glared at her, then slammed the door in her face, making Yellow flinch.

**-o-**

"Blue…"

Blue stabbed her fork into the chocolate brown delicacy.

"…I just want to let you know…"

She picked up the piece of frosted cake and took a moment to stare at it lovingly.

"…that I hate you."

She turned to me, and shoved the pastry in her mouth. Her blue eyes blinked, and she removed the fork from her mouth.

"Well it's not my fault you make awesome food." She turned back to her cake. "Oh my Minerva! This stuff is even better than your pancakes!" She said with pure delight, clutching her face, setting the cake on her lap.

After dragging me out of school quite literally, I took Blue to _Special Town Cakeshop_, a small pastry shop at the corner of the town. She first looked at the cake with disgust, saying that it looked disgusting and refused to eat it. The problem was, I had already spent my money on it, and just like time, you do _not_ was my money. I had to pin her down in the middle of the streets and force her to eat it. We got a couple of stares, but I try to avoid subjects like these, okay?

We ended up sitting on the edge of the bridge to Ellise Town. She ate with the cake on her lap, I made sure she stayed on the so-called-leash called my-hand-on-her-collar. She didn't seem to mind it, unlike yesterday when she despised me even _looking_ at her.

Speaking of looks…

I turned to her, and she ate another piece of the chocolate desert. What was with this outfit? I mean, I'm glad she didn't wear my clothes out, people would have misunderstood. But _cosplay_? She was wearing a freaking maid outfit with cat ears and bells. Blue really didn't seem to mind that either, she _is_ an alien, after all.

"Um… Blue…?"

She stopped wither her mouth wide open and her fork halfway to her mouth. She closed her mouth and turned to me, setting the fork down on her plate, holding it so it wouldn't fall into the river banks below. "What?"

"What…" I pointed to her outfit, and she looked down at herself. "Is this?"

"Oh!" She remembered, and pounded her fist into her palm. She pushed the cake into my hands awkwardly and stood up on the bridge's railings that we sat on. She balanced herself and looked down at me, her tail whipping back and forth with excitement. "_This_," She waved a hand to show her outfit, a proud look on her face. "…is a present from the nice man from downstairs!"

I froze.

She balanced herself on the rails, looking at herself in the most awkward positions. "You know how my outfit from yesterday? The thing is, I'm actually not allowed to wear that. I was in the rebellious mood at the time, so I wore it." She began, stopping on the rails, turned towards me to tell a story. "The thing is, it was yesterday when I figured out _why_ I wasn't supposed to wear it."

I was afraid to ask, but my mind was more on the man who guy who gave her that outfit, so I just stared.

"Anyway, I'll tell you that later." She said, waving her hands around and continued on. "So, I was running down the stairs because, well, you make _really_ good pancakes, you know? I was wearing some pants I got from your closet and that shirt from last night. Well, that guy that lives in the apartment below us, you know, the one with the glasses and mustache? Well…" Blue put a hand to her chin and snickered. "He said I was cute."

Dammit, Blaine! You perverted old man! I clenched my fish and my eyebrow twitched and I grit my teeth. The air grew cold around me, I swear…

"*Ahem*" Blue coughed and continued on with her story with an excited face. "He asked me to model! At first I was like "Nooo way ya' perv!" but then he said I could have the dress for free! FREE, GREEN, FREE!" She cringed with excitement and exploded in my face. "LOOK AT IT GREEN! I HAD NO IDEA YOUR PLANETARY FASHION WAS SO CUTE!"

_It's not cute, it's perverted_. I though, looking at the river and trying not to make eye contact.

Yep, this is definitely what I wished for.

Blue leapt off the rails and onto the bridge, and then turned to me. "And then I had to find you! I went around town and asked _everyone_ "Do you know where Green is today? Huh?" Until one nice man from a noodle shop told me! And that's when I came to your school." She said and crossed her arms with pride. "The end."

"Whoa, wait." I told her, recollecting my thoughts. "You asked _everyone_?"

"Uh huh, the flower shop lady was giggling and immediately took out this box thing and started tapping on it."

_That, Blue, would be a phone. You just informed the entire town that I'm a pervert with a cat-eared, weird-tailed girlfriend. Thanks. Thanks a bunch._ I sighed and rubbed my temples, scrunching my eyebrows. _That's it, I'm skipping tomorrow. I'm going to hide in my closet the entire day with a laptop at my fingertips._

"Hey! Get a grip on my cake!" She said, and snatched the falling pastry out of my lap.

I groaned. "Well, since you pretty much burned up the rest of my day plans, we might as well go home."

Blue gave me a look. "Day plans? Green, you're a teenaged alien living at home alone with no friends. _What day plans?"_ She asked me suspiciously as I slid off the railing I was sitting on.

"Shut it." I told her and hit her lightly on the back of her head.

"Aww! You're no fun Green!" Blue said, and I dodged her punch.

Yep, that was my first day with Blue.

To tell the truth, it was actually more fun than my usual days. Wake up, eat, run, school, run, eat, sleep, repeat, and sometimes a shopping trip if I needed one. You could say this was a pretty "fun" day. Not exactly what I wanted, sure.

Eh, maybe excitement came in weirder ways than one.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Green's Apartment- 3:02 PM- Blue's POV<strong>

Green was pretty fun to drag around.

He complained a bit, but he didn't "refuse", which was good. I was getting pretty used to him. Set aside the whole "we're-supposed-to-get-married-this-is-so-awkward" thing and things were pretty normal with Green. I know, I know, the whole, "I'm a princess I had to normal friends" cliché, (it's kind of true, actually), but I really needed to get more social experience. Green was a warm up, a permanent, romantic, warm up.

Shut up, I don't want to talk about _my_ romantic feelings.

The only problems with Green are that: A) He already has a fiancée (me) and B) He's male.

I needed a female friend, someone like Cillia, yet, someone _not_ like Cillia. Cilla was a stick in the mud; she was all work and no play. Plus, she had no social life. I needed a female friend that was socially awkward and a dreamer all in one. Yes, someone I could play with, _and_ talk with about… well, about stuff.

I'm new to this planet, okay?

"Blue."

I felt a nudge to my arm, and turned to Green. He was halfway through the door to his apartment, looking back at me with his hand still on the doorknob. I flinched, and waved my hands around. "I-I-I wasn't thinking of anything weird!"

I really wasn't. I guess it's the fiancée charm or something like that.

I did a mental facepalm. Dammit, Green! Get ugly! You're making me feel weird!

I stormed into the house in a huff, and I head Green sigh behind me. He closed the door and kicked off his shoes. I made a sharp left and leapt onto the couch in front of the black box thing. I shifted an eye towards it. I remember pushing a button on it and it turning it on. It was kind of cool, like another world in a black box! I turned to the door to the hallway, Green walked right past and to his room, probably to change. I pushed myself off the couch and shuffled to the black box thing. I patted around it, looking for the button again.

"…Alright, that's it." I heard Green mumble to himself, then yell out, "BLUE!"

"Aw, crap." I growled, whatever I did to make him raise his voice, it must have been bad because if I knew one thing from my 24 hours with him, it was that he would almost _never_ yell. Ever. I slowly shuffled to the door, and peeked out into the hall towards Green's room. "Yes?" I asked with a cautious voice and a suspicious expression.

He glared at me, breaking his gaze from the room. He stood in front of his room with the door open, and he looked pretty irritated. I backed up a bit. "What?" I asked.

He didn't say anything, he just pointed to his room. I groaned and slowly treaded over to the room, and the heat seemed to rise. He backed away, and I looked inside.

And flinched.

The entire room was filled with cables and wires and the most Jeitainian equipment I've seem all day. A mix of human electric boxes (I think Green called them computers) and Jeitainian technology filled the room, top to bottom. A satellite hung outside on the balcony, and you couldn't even see Green's bed anymore. Wires hung on the walls and extension cords sprawled out everywhere on the floor. Green was tense next to me, shaking a bit to control his anger at the loss of his bedroom.

Two figures shifted in the mass, one by the door in front of the closet, and one that seemed to sit on what seemed like Green's bed. The one on Green's bed was wearing a stimulator mask, something like the dark glasses humans wore. There was a dark sheet of glass that hung over the eyes and acted as a computer screen to the user, and went back onto the ears like a headset, all connected to a touch keyboard and a storage box that withheld all of the information. The one on the floor was wearing a more complicated one, it seemed like a double-upgraded version of the stimulator mask, I forgot the name, it was too long to remember.

Only the one on the bed looked up, the one on the floor seemed to be busy. The person lifted its mask, revealing a young girl. She shifted slightly, moving the equipment around her to reveal Jeitanian military wear and her raven black hair in two pigtails. She looked at Green, then at me, and her eyes widened.

Then it hit me.

"CILLIA!" I cried.

"Who?" Green stopped, and looked at me suspiciously.

The one on the floor finally moved, taking off his mask. "Princess?"

"ROSS!" I cried, and then laughed.

Ross gripped his headset, and clenched his teeth. "Princess, need I remind you that my name is not Ro—"

"Oh thank Jeita you're safe!" Cilla cried and took of the rest of her equipment. She leapt off the bed and over the technology on the floor, and then gave me a motherly hug. "We're so sorry you had to reduced to such low standards, princess!" She cried.

Ross set down his stuff and maneuvered over the rest of the equipment on the floor to reach us. Green stared at Cilla and me, frozen with a weird expression on his face.

"Okay, I'm still confused." He said, sighing and rubbing his temples.

"I find it easier if we just explained this to you." Ross said with a shrug and an awkward smile.

Green turned to him, and looked at him. Then his held out his hand and said, "I like you, you're sane."

"Pleasure." Ross said back and took his hand.

Green stared at him like he had just met a new best friend.

"Okay! Stop with the bromance! It's creeping me out!" I cried, stopping them before they could get any further.

* * *

><p><strong>Green's Apartment- 3:44 PM- Green's POV<strong>

"And that's what happened." Ross finished explaining the attack on their ship.

We all gathered in the living room. I sat on the couch, facing the TV, while Cilla and Ross sat on the floor, leaning against the coffee table to face me. Blue was wandering around us, just turning to whoever spoke. I got everyone soda, which they stared at with disgust, which I wasn't surprised at anymore.

I looked towards the pigtailed girl. She was wearing what looked like a white, female military outfit. I couldn't read any of her medals or badges, and I couldn't read her nametag, it was just a bunch of weird symbols that looked like a clash between Russian, Chinese, and children's picture book pictures. I guessed it was the Jeitainian language, it couldn't be anything else, right? The guy had a male equivalent to her outfit, except he had more medals. I guessed he was her superior, or something of the sort. He had spiked black hair that came out of his hat, like one of those red military berets, except white. Plus, he seemed a lot calmer than the girl, which was good. Their main difference was the existence of their tail, Cilla had one, Ross differed.

I pointed to the girl. "So you're Cilla."

"_Crystal_." She corrected me, clutching her unopened soda can. "It's not _Cilla_ for the _last time_, it's _Crystal_. Crystal L. Dominicus." She pointed to me accusingly. "And don't you _dare _ever get it wrong again!"

"Blue calls you that." I pointed out, a little offended.

"Oh, and now you're calling the princess so formally? She's Heir-Kandria Apollo Cismett to you, you dirty human pervert!"

"What?" My anger rose, and I grit my teeth.

The guy smacked Crystal on the back of the head. "Cilla, stop that."

"What did I just say?...!" She growled, her temper flaring. We glared at eachother, and sparks flew.

Rival: Found.

"Sorry." Blue told me, laughing nervously. "She gets like this when people don't listen to her. She's usually pretty serious about stuff like this. Cilla's the head of the Universal Affairs Negotiation Department."

"UAND." Crystal pointed out with pride, crossing her arms and sucking in her breath.

"One of the reasons she's so good at it is because she's really good at, well, talking." Blue continued out. "Cilla works out things like Peace Treaties and such. The other reason she's so good at it is because when people don't listen to her, she gets… Well, she gets like this."

"Damn those Euphearians! They have brains the size of hydrogen atoms!" She growled, and slammed her coke can on the table.

Blue shrugged, "She just needs to cool off." She moved across the room to Ross' side. "And then we have Ross!"

"Red." He told her.

"Shut up, Ross."

Ross sighed, but put on a smile anyway. "Well, sorry about Cilla." He said with a waiter's smile. "The name's Red A. Dominicus."

"Well, at least someone here…" I stopped half-sentence, and looked up at the boy with the unopened soda can. "Wait, "Dominicus"?"

"Oh, right." Red cleared his throat. "*ahem* Cilla is my little sister."

"Ross…" She growled, trying to hold back her anger.

"I'll stop calling you that if you stop calling me Ross." He said.

"Sorry, you're my brother, I'm not supposed to negotiate with you." She said with an irritated scowl.

I stared at them, and groaned.

My headache was coming back.

"Cilla and Ross have some kind of weird competitive streak going on. Ross has been winning for…" Blue thought for a moment, and then turned to Cilla. "How old are you again?"

"Oh, that's just _great_." Cilla said, rolling her eyes.

"Anyways, Ross is my right-hand man, and Cilla my left-hand woman. Ross is also my father's personal assistant, or something of the sort." Blue finished up, and put her hands on her hips.

"Okay, okay, but I have a couple questions." I said, leaning back in the couch. "One, how did they find you? And two, what are they doing _here_?"

Red looked up at us. "Oh, that's easy." He said, and took out a cell phone-like thing from his shirt pocket. "Remember that white emergency box you have?"

Blue thought for a moment. "You mean the one from the ship?"

Red held up the phone, a beeping red dot was near the corner of it. I turned towards the direction of where the dot seemed to be, and realized that wherever it was, it was in my room. I glared at Blue, who was laughing nervously. "Oh…" She said. "Heh… heh…" She tried lightening up the mood, but then looked away innocently.

"And for your next question," Crystal started, pointing upwards like she was about to state the facts, and then turned to me with an irritated expression. "_We're_ here because _a certain dirty human_ got _engaged_ to our dear _princess_." She said with a growl, her eyes burning holes in me.

"It wasn't my fault." I said, mirroring her irritation. "It's just you and your stupid Jeitainian customs."

"It was my suggestion to _fix_ those marriage laws, but would the King listen to me? No! I'm just a negotiator! I _hate_ it when people do that!" Crystal complained, but she wasn't throwing tantrums anymore, which meant she was cooling down.

Wait, speaking of cooling down…

"Is it just me, or is it hot in here?" I said, looking around to find the source of the unusual heat wave.

"Green, that was the lamest pickup line I have ever heard." Blue said to me, walking over the couch.

"Seriously, Blue." I said, stopping her, and turning to Red and Crystal. "What did you guys do?"

Blue crossed her arms. "Nothing is always our fault!"

"No, wait…" Red said, and turned to Crystal. "Did you open the balcony door like I said?"

"Huh? Why?" Crystal said, and flinched. "I thought we brought…"

"We had to use human technology, remember? That stuff _heats up_." Ross told Crys, starting to tense up.

"So you guys just turned my room into a miniature Sahara Desert." I said, and stared at them. "Without sand."

"What's that?" Blue, Crystal, and Red all said at once.

"Oh my god…" I immediately slammed down my coke and sprinted to my room. I slid down the hall and threw open the door, only to be hit by a massive explosion of hot air. I backed away from my room, and Ross, Crystal, and Blue ran up from behind.

"Whoops." Crystal said innocently, laughing nervously.

"_This is all your fault_." I growled at her.

"I'm the Jeitainian! You're the human! It's your specie's fault for making technology that needs to be cooled off!" Crystal shot back.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

We all turned towards the front door at the other end of the hall. My head started spinning.

"Crap…" I said, remembering something.

"What? What? What's that noise coming from the door?" Blue asked in a panic, flailing around.

"Yellow… I totally forgot about her!" I said, facepalming. "Whenever I'm absent, she brings me notes and work from class. I might as well have been absent thanks to _someone_." I stated, turning to Blue, who looked away innocently.

"It was for cake!" Blue shot back, huffing.

"Nevermind that!" Red said. "We have to fix this!" He said, pointing to my burning hot room.

"Ooh! Wait! I've got just the thing!" Blue said, and dug through her apron pockets.

"WAIT, NO!" They both called out at once.

That worried me, whatever Blue was going to do, it wasn't going to be pretty.

She finally picked out a small, round object with small, light blue polka dots. "Ready."

"Princess, wait, don't—" Crystal said, stepping forward, but it was too late.

"BAM!" Blue cried, and shot the ball-like thing towards the room.

And it exploded.

In an explosion of freezing cold, blue-white frost, we were blasted away. Blue grabbed onto the edge of the doorway to the living room, while I was blasted into the bathroom to my right. Crystal was whipped across the floor, and hit the front door. Red followed up from behind, and slammed into the door, right above Crystal. With all that force, the door crashed open, and the explosion reached outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside Green's Apartment- 4:11 PM- Yellow's POV<strong>

I admit it, I'm always nervous when I approach Green's house. It's always really awkward. Sometimes he invites me in, and then it gets even more awkward. It's just a hurricane of awkward around boys like Green. He's really nice, doesn't talk much, but still really nice.

Maybe that's why that girl kidnapped him.

It was so confusing, stuff about cake and Sparta. She was really pretty too, with or without the costume. She just dragged Green out in a rush, throwing him around harmfully. I was worried in more ways than one.

I shivered, and raised my hand to the door. What was this all about? I'll ask him when I give him the notes.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

I rapped on the door twice, and shut my eyes.

Five seconds… ten seconds…

Wait, what's that I hear.

There's an array of voices coming from inside, I started to panic.

"W-What's going on…?" I raised my hand to knock again, but then I heard a loud voice.

"BAM!" It cried, and then, there was a "BOOM".

"E-Eh…?"

There were crashes, and then something slammed into the door. I lowered my hand and backed away. "H-Huh…?" _What is going on?_

Then there was another hit on the door, and it crashed open. I dropped my books and leapt backwards, forgetting about the railings. The railings would have stopped me, but for some reason, there was a larger explosion of what seemed like freezing air that pushed me backwards.

My eyes widened, and I was pushed off the railing completely.

"A-A-Ah!" I screamed, and flailed, looking for something to latch onto, but my fingers slipped off the railing and I fell. I shut my eyes, expecting the worse.

And then…

"Whoa!"

Something wrapped around my stomach at that moment. My eyes flew open, and I stopped falling. I looked down at the ground, for being only two stories up, we were pretty high. I then looked up to see a handsome face. Raven black hair and sunset-red eyes. The sun shone behind him, and my eyes glimmered. He looked down at me, one hand on the railing above him, and his other arm wrapped around me. He hung the railing, he was supporting both himself and me. My mouth was open, but I didn't notice.

Green and the girl rushed to the railing, and another girl with black pigtails ran up from the other side.

"Ross! You okay?" The pigtails girl called out to him.

"Yel! Hanging in there?" Green called out to me, but I didn't notice him either.

The boy looked down at me, and smiled. It was beautiful.

"You alright?" He asked.

I just stared, and brought my hands to my mouth, my face heating up furiously.

"P-Prince…" The word crept from my mouth, and everyone's eyes widened.

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Later that night- The Other Side of Teller Street- 9:07 PM- Ruby's POV**

I took the usual route home, but I avoided that apartment from yesterday. It looked like a wreck, I didn't want anything to do with it, let alone get _near_ it, so I took a right instead of going straight.

It was a little darker, since there weren't as many street lights, but I could deal with it. My school bag hung from my fingertips. I had been working late again, I cursed at myself for sleeping late. It ruined complexion. I walked down the street and towards Ellise Park.

_SHHH_

My eyes darted around me, but nothing caught my eyes, just the fountain at the middle of the park, the few trees there, and a couple of bushes and benches. I continued to walk, only this time with my senses high and my caution at its peaks.

_SHHH_

I swerved around again towards the sound. Nothing, just darkness and park, I stood in place for a while and sighed. I looked around the park, nothing really seemed out of place. Maybe this was normal, I mean, I haven't used this route in a while…

Then I heard it.

I threw my bag up and leapt to my left. Whatever was there missed and smacked my bag away instead. My school bag flew away, and hit a nearby tree, sliding down into a bush. I faced my attacker. I haven't felt this way in a long time, and I didn't want to, I dropped this act long ago. But the feeling felt so good, I couldn't stop it.

My attacker was slim, I couldn't really describe more than a silhouette, but I could tell one thing: My attacker was a girl. She moved quickly, sidestepping me and bringing her foot around to a side uppercut. I dodged, bending backwards, and her leg flew right over me. She looked down at me, her ocean blue eyes reflecting off a nearby light. She brought her fist down, and I fell to the ground and rolled away, then shot back up to my feet.

"Dammit, you got my clothes dirty!" I complained, dusting myself off. I patted my head, shaking dirt off my midnight black hair. I usually wore a hat, but school rules are school rules.

"Don't take your eyes off your enemy ya' sissy!" She growled, and lunged forward again.

I faced her, and she brought her fist straight on. I dodged right, and grabbed her arm. She tensed, but I quickly flipped her over and grabbed her other arm, pinning both arms to her back and her to the ground. She growled at me, and I glared at her.

"Who sent you?" I lashed at her. "Was it Skull? I told him I don't run that way anymore!" I snapped at her. Her gender didn't really matter, she still tried to attack me.

"What? Skull? Who sent _you_ aren't you out to get me?" She growled back, and struggled to look back up at me. "Listen, punk, I'm… not in… fo…r.." Her eyes widened when she looked up at me.

"…" I clenched my teeth. "What?"

"…by…" She whispered. "…Ru…by…"

"Huh?" I looked at the girl with a confused expression.

She stared at me, her eyes welling up.

"Y-You're…"

"Who're you?" I asked suspiciously.

"It's... me..."

"...?"

"Sapphire."

* * *

><p>Oh, look, I'm finally done. Writers block sucks, I know this from both sides. But hey, at least I'm done!~<p>

Oh, yeah, if you like Amotodan (A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Day), I have two things for you: 1. I made a TvTropes! You're free to edit it if you want to add a trope or something, the link is on my profile. 2. PM me if you want a scene from Amotodan manga-tized. Just PM me, I'll tell you if it's possible.

Okay, back to YUFO. You know, if there are any Tropers for TvTropes, I would like to hire someone. Could you be kind enough to make a TvTropes for YUNO: UFO? It would be greatly appreciated! It also works if you want to work on the Amotodan page, as well.

Thanks!

Okay, preview:

"Need Some Help, Miss. Assassin?"

"Ruby takes Sapphire in, but she still has her mission to finish. Ruby refuses to get involved, no matter how hard Sapphire tries, so she takes matters into her own hands. Meanwhile, Green tries to sort things out with his new housemates."

Um… yeah, it's mainly focusing on Ruby and Sapph in the next chapter. Gold's appearing somewhere in there as well, don't worry.

So, time for you reader mission!: Go to the person closest to you, tap them on the shoulder and say nothing, then attempt to backflip. Only do it once. Whether you did it right or not, walk away as if nothing happened.

So anyways, see you next time on YUNO: UFO!

-Starri.


	3. The Boss Loves Technology

Hey, a new chapter due to popular demand!

If you noticed, this chapter is going to be a little different from the summary I gave you in the last chapter… Heh… Heh… But I haven't forgotten about the violent duo, don't worry.

Disclaimer: No, dammit.

* * *

><p><strong>YUNO UFO<br>.*.*-O-*.*.  
>Being 3: The Boss Loves Technology<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>November 24<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Green's House – 6:59 –Green's POV<strong>

So, I still don't have my room back.

Red and Crystal have taken refuge of my room (Crys had no problem sleeping on my bed after they shut half of the computers off, and Red didn't mind sleeping in the middle of a bunch of power cables). Of course, they couldn't let their little princess sleep on a couch, so they took all of my futons and made a bed for her in my closet. Joyous to me, I slept in the living room couch, where it was cold. It's late fall, guys.

We fixed my door and the other (thankfully) minor damages done to my house. Well, we somewhat fixed the door. While in my closet, Blue found an old bell and thought it looked cool, so she decked it above the door. Now it rings whenever someone opens or closes it, annoying, really.

"It's 7 in the morning."

"Technically, it's 6:59, Green."

I stared up from my tired position on the couch at Blue, who loomed over me with her big, azure eyes pleadingly. I can probably guess what she wants.

"Hnng…" I turned over and put my back to her. "Leftovers in the fridge."

"_Green!_" Blue groaned, and the couch suddenly shook as Blue shot up and leapt onto the couch, jumping on me continuously.

"OW! OW! THE HEL— ALRIGHT! I'LL MAKE YOU BREAKFAST!" I cried, falling off the couch with her final jump, nearly hitting my head on the coffee table. I landed on the ground with a _thud_ and Blue stopped jumping on the couch, looking down at me with the new pajamas Crystal brought her, a blue tang top and pajama shorts (I'll have to thank the crabby woman later).

"I want pancakes!" She cried gleefully, throwing her arms in the air.

**-o-**

"…" Blue stared down at her food.

"What?" I asked, getting the last of my things ready.

"…What did you do?" Blue asked, poking her fork at her food.

"What are you talking about? I made you pancakes, now leave me in peace." I sighed, tapping my bag on the table to let the books fall into place. I didn't have a chance to change yesterday, so all I could do before going to bed was take of my jacket, which I put on today. I really hope Blue didn't do anything stupid today so I could take a shower.

"What's this fluffy white stuff?"

"That's whipped cream."

"You put weird red stuff on it."

"That's strawberry sauce."

"What in Minerva is a strawberry?"

"I'm leaving."

I picked up my bag and headed for the door. I was looking forward to spend several Blueless hours at school, especially what happened yesterday. I had only set my hand on the door when I heard a shrill voice from behind me.

"HOLD UP YOU FILTHY EUPHERIAN!"

_I hate you all._ I thought in advance before I slowly turned around. Standing at the end of the halls was Crystal, dressed in the black design of my school's girl's winter uniform. This, of course, did not please me one bit. In her left arm was another uniform, a girl's nonetheless.

Community facepalm.

Crystal stomped her grumpy self over to the kitchen, in which I followed up to get a view of what was going on.

"Princess, your clothes for today." Crystal said to Blue, handing her the uniform. Blue's eyes widened in delight and she snatched the uniform out of her hands, jumping joyfully.

"Ah, morning."

I turned, and sighed that someone slightly normal had just walked into the room. Red wasn't in a uniform, instead in a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants, a mug of coffee in his hand. His hair was more messed up than usual as well, like he had just woken up or something.

"I trust only you to tell me what's going on." I told him, eying the two girls in my kitchen.

"Hm… Well, believe it or not, this whole incident was caused because Blue didn't pay attention to her tutors." Red began, taking a sip of his coffee.

"That's not very hard to believe." I sighed, kind of pissed at Blue's lazy attitude now.

"Well, we can't just bring one of them here, because that would cause… well, chaos." Red said, tapping his chin in thought. "So we decided to hire one here, but…" Red sighed, waving his free hand. "She wanted to go to school."

"Let me guess." I groaned, holding my head as I pieced together the scenario in my head. "Because she's royalty, she doesn't have many friends and had been tutored all her life. So she saw the kind of environment I was in yesterday and decided to go and "enjoy life" by attending."

"Wasn't that hard, was it?" Red said with a small laugh.

"Yeah." I looked at him, since he was still in his pajamas. "You aren't going?"

"I graduated years ago." Red laughed heartfully. "I'm part of the royal committee, what do you think? Besides, I'm eighteen; I'm over aged for high school."

_Damn valedictorians._ I thought to myself, my eye twitching. "So… you're just staying here?" I asked him.

"I guess, a few of our processors are broken from yesterday's overheating. I'll need to work on them." Red said with a shrug, nodding his head to my computer-infested room.

"Alright, you work on that." I sighed, and looked into the kitchen where Blue was proceeding to take off her clothes. The stood there for a moment as we all stood frozen. I then turned and walked to the door.

"That's it, I'm leaving."

"Hey, wait, come back!"

"Eat your pancakes!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ellise Town – 7:23am – Ruby's POV<strong>

"I'm surprised you're still here." I said, walking up to the park bench.

The girl from yesterday sat on the bench, huddled up in a dark blue hoodie over her clothes from the day before. She seemed less aggressive today, more like depressed, her eyes looking down at the ground in melancholy.

"…Yeah…" Was all she said, not meeting my eyes.

I fixed my uniform, it was Thursday and I had to go to school, but I was worried about her. Well, for one, she knew me, and I had no idea how. Secondly, I had left her alone here last night. After she said her name, I let my guard down out of confusion. She slipped out of my grip and faced me, her mood had taken a complete 180. I had left before things had gotten out of hand, stopping her from finishing her trials to convince me. She already knew what I was capable of, and about my "past" so I kind of freaked.

"Sapphire, right?" I asked, and she nodded.

"…right…" She said sadly.

"…Did you stay here all night?" I asked her, and she shook her head.

"No, I went across the street to that place with all of the small items. They gave me this." She said, tugging at her hoodie. "The woman said I looked cold."

"Place with all the… Oh, that's a convenience store." I told her, and held up a plastic bag, coincidentally from the same place. "Here, I got you food, if you want it." I said, handing her the bag, and she took it, taking a look inside of it. "Is this… chocolate?"

"Chocolate donuts, yes." I said, rubbing the back of my head awkwardly.

"…Donut?" She looked up at me, and then picked up one of the round treats. "…the hell is a donut…?

"How can you know what chocolate is but not a donut?" I sighed, my head falling to my shoulders.

"…Hmph. Well, if it's chocolate, I suppose it's good." She said, biting in through nearly half of the donut and beginning to devour it.

I sighed. "You're weird, you know that?" I told her flatly, looking down at her with an annoyed expression on my face.

She grumbled at my expression. "Don't give me that look, pretty boy."

"Oh, so I'm "pretty boy" now, aren't I? Barbaric woman." I groaned, and she took the second donut out from the bag.

"Hmph" Sapphire finished off her donut and reached for the next, but only grabbed the inside of the empty plastic bag. She looked at it irritably. "That's it?"

"You'll get fat if you eat too much." I told her, and she scowled at me. I sighed, "Don't you have anything at home?"

"Like hell I do, this job was supposed to be quick." She said, crossing her arms with a huff.

"Job?" I asked her, tapping my foot on the brick ground.

"It's like an… um… business trip, you could say." She said with a shrug. "I wasn't expecting it to take this long, but it was kind of hard to find my… um… target?"

"You mean like the employer here in this city?" I mentioned.

"Yeah, let's go with that." She said with a proud smirk.

Well, that didn't reassure me.

"…Aside from that…" I thought for a moment. "The reason you stayed out here all night was because…"

"Yeah, I don't have a place to stay, but I'll just stay out here. These benches are preeetty comforta—"

"_Like hell you are!_" I shouted at her, my eyes going wide.

"Wha—"

"Do you know what happens to you when you do things like that? It'll ruin your skin! You'll get filthy! Ugh!" I rambled, surprising her at the least.

"W-What in Minerva's name makes you think I care about that?" She shot back, getting defensive.

"Can't you find a motel or something?" I asked her, thinking about the situation deeply.

"I can't afford it! I don't have money for this plan— place!"

"Agh… Fine!" I took out a post-it note and quickly scribbled down my address, and then shoved it into her hands. "Go here, the key's under the red flower pot. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go to school." I said and turned away, heading in the direction of my school.

"H-Huh?" Sapphire looked down at the post-it note. "Wait… did he just…!"

* * *

><p><strong>Re'Naka High School – 8:05 am – Green's POV<strong>

"The name's Malacia Bleu-Kandria Apollo Cismett the 22nd. I hope we can have _amazing _times together!" Blue cheered, throwing a fist in the air as she hopped on one foot. She stuck out her tongue playfully and winked at the class, making the hormonic male population of the class to go wild.

"_WHOOOAAA!_" You could hear them yell throughout the entire building.

I sat in my desk with my face in my hands, horrified by the situation. Yellow sat behind me, a drop of sweat beading down her face as she recognized the girl, though no one else did since she wasn't wearing her "kitty cosplay" today. Luckily, she came and left faster than they could comprehend what was going on.

"I'm also married!" Blue said as if it was most normal thing in the world.

The room when silent. "…"

I hate everything.

"Well, I'm technically too _young_ to be married due to certain laws in my hometown, so Green's only my fiancée for now!" She said gleefully as if _nothing was wrong_.

The entire room turned to me.

Kill me now.

"Eheh…" Yellow laughed nervously as more sweat beaded down her face.

**-o-**

As soon as the lunch bell rang, I left the room. Thankfully, Blue was too busy being surrounded by other classmates to run after me, so I was free.

"Oh, it's you."

As I closed the door to my classroom, the familiar voice of Crystal sounded. She walked up to me, her arms crossed. I sighed, whenever this girl came up, nothing could be good.

"How is she?" Crystal asked, sliding the door open a bit to look inside.

"She announced to the entire class that I was her fiancée the first ten seconds she was here." I told Crys with a groan.

"I see." Crystal said, nodding. "You know I have no choice but to trust you since I was put in a separate class, right?" She said with a hint of a growl in her voice, glaring at me intensely.

"I know… I know… I'll make sure nothing happens to her." I told Crystal reassuringly.

"You'd better, or else I'll—"

"I don't want to know, whatever it is, I know it's going to be both physically and emotionally traumatic so don't give me any ideas now." I stopped Crystal, who nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good." She said flatly, putting her hands on her hips.

I looked at her for a moment, wondering about her age. She was Red's younger sister, yes, but certainly not _that_ young. Red said that he had graduated a _few_ years ago, and Crys couldn't be any younger than 16 in my eyes. I decided to ask, "How old are you?""

"Hm?"

"I mean, Red's 18 and he's already graduated a few years back, why are you here?" I mentioned, which seemed to hit a nerve in Crystal.

"…" Her smirk was crooked, and her eyebrow twitched. She appeared to be forcing herself to smile.

"…Beat you again, didn't he?" I said with a sigh.

"_Three years!_ He skipped _three freaking years!_ You'd think the royal committee would accept him faster than sending his acceptance letter _five hours_ after he had sent it in!" Crystal suddenly snapped, throwing her arms up in the air. "You know how many years _I_ skipped? _ONE!_ I only skipped _one_ year! How am I supposed to compete with that?" Crystal growled. I shrank away from her as she began to attract the eyes of passerbyers.

_Honestly, I don't think that's something you should be complaining about_. I said in my head. Man, this girl was competitive, but I can't blame her, Red was pretty impressive.

"Anyways, I don't feel as if there is a reason for us to be talking any further, I will take my leave." She said with a bow and spun around on her heel back to her classroom, right next to ours.

I groaned, now I have to deal with them in school. Be careful what you wish for, they always say. I should listen to philosophies more.

"Whoooa, Green, when'd ya start making friends with girls like _her_?" A cocky voice came from behind me, and someone suddenly put their elbow on my shoulder.

"Wha—" I turned, only to see the jet black haired presence of Gold. His elbow was propped up on my shoulder and his hand above his eyes as if he was looking far into the distance. He was hunched forward with his other hand on his hip. As usual, his required tie was missing and his blazer unbuttoned and open.

Gold was one of those hormone-infested guys that would go the most wild at Blue's entrance. He was, nonetheless, a pervert and a proud one at that. He was also a fun-loving guy that attracted a lot of attention, which made him really popular in his grade. He was one year under me, but still one of my only male friends. His family owned a ramen shop downtown, so it was nice to stop by and get some discounted ramen every once in a while (nothing's ever free).

Gold backed away and grinned, stealing looks at the path Crystal had just walk down. "Dude, she's _hot_." He groaned. "I'm the social one and you're the one making friends with all the cute girls. Life just isn't fair…"

"It really isn't, but not in the way you think." I grumbled to himself.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Gold turned to me.

"No, now what do you want?" I turned back to Gold with a hint of impatience in my expression.

"Hm… Oh! I wanted to ask you about that girl you were freaking out about yesterday. You know, the other really hot one? The brunette? 'Cept you kept on saying some stuff about her being an alien or whatnot." Gold said, waving his arms around expressively. "I couldn't talk to you about it yesterday because I heard you left early yesterday, or something like that."

_Let's go with that._ I thought to myself. "Yeah, her name's Blue and—"

"Someone call me~?"

I suddenly felt a chill.

Gold whistled as I turned around. Blue had suddenly popped up behind me, like Gold had done before. She wore a wide grin on her face, keeping pretty and energy-filled. Her hands were on her hips proudly and she emitted a bright aura of happiness.

"Whoa, she _is_ real!" Gold said and held out a hand. "Nice to meet you, Blue!"

Blue stared at his hand for a moment, and then smiled. "It's nice to meet you too!" She said and grabbed his hand, but before anyone could react, she grabbed his upper arm as well and threw him over her shoulder. Everyone froze in the hall to watch the 16 year old boy crash into the bulletin board next to us and fall to the ground with a loud _thud_.

The surrounding students stared, and I turned to Blue, giving her a shocked expression. Blue lifted her fingers to her mouth with a small gasp. "W-Was I not supposed to do that?"

"No." I said, shaking my head and turning to Gold, who had his back on the floor and the lower part of his body up against the wall.

"O-Ow…" He said, falling over on his side and attempting to sit up straight. He looked up at Blue with a small chuckle. "Ahhaha… Nice…"

"Come on, Blue, help me bring him to the infirmary." I told her, picking up Gold by his arm.

"Sorry…" She apologized to the boy, picking up his other arm.

"I-It's okay, i-it's not like there were t-tacks in the bulletin bo…" Gold shifted and then flinched. "N-Never mind…"

* * *

><p><strong>Re'Naka High School – 3:02 pm – Ruby's POV<strong>

School was over in a flash, which wasn't very surprising. Nothing ever interesting happens on the first year floor. I sighed, picking up my bag and running a hand through my hair. Seven hours of work, which I could now happily spend at the dress shop. Ms. Erika loves having me there, and I always pick up food and materials from Tenri and her mom's place afterwards. Regular day…

Well, not today.

I wondered about Sapphire, was it really safe to leave her at my house. I cringed, thinking about why I let a barbarian like her into my house in the first place. I probably felt sorry for her, I mean, she didn't have any place to stay.

I walked down the stairs into the first floor halls, where all the elective classes and clubs were held. I didn't join a club, since I worked afterwards. I thought about it, but I didn't want to overload with work, stress ruins complexion.

I thought about Sapphire again. She was pretty bearable after she had calmed down, in fact, she looked kind of pretty.

But like hell I'd say that out loud.

"Hey! You over there!"

I turned, only to see a girl with a blonde ponytail and an orange tank top under her open blazer run up to me from one of the nearby rooms. She was about my height, and held a cell phone in her right hand, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Do you know a guy about this tall," She held her hand about a couple inches above her own, "has black hair and bangs that go over his eyes like this," She waved her left hand over her left eye repeatedly, "and has unusually gold eyes?"

"Um… Sounds like that popular second year, I see him around a bit, but not lately—"

"Great! You know him!" The girl cheered. "Can you find him for us, _please_? It's _really_ important."

"W-What? Why me? I have to—"

"I'm sorry, it's _really_ important, and we need him _now_." The girl sighed, scratching her head. "I swear, we lose our best programmer, and it has to be today…"

"What?" I asked, giving her a weird look.

"Nothing" She said, snapping her green cell phone shut. "Just tell him Bebe said that Bill and the others need him, and that it's an emergency." She told me, and then turned back to the room, but then looked back at me. "Oh, and quickly, please. Thanks!" She said and ran back into the room with a slam of the door.

"But I… Agh." I groaned, I can't back out now. I looked up at the sign above the door, reading the blue letters lined up on the white surface.

"Computer Club?"

* * *

><p><strong>Re'Naka High School – 3:17 pm – Crystal's POV<strong>

I walked down the stairs, my stomach churning. I felt sick with worry, since I still had no idea where the Princess was.

"Agh… This is why I hate leaving her alone!" I cried, stomping down the first floor hallways, swinging my head around, looking for the jolly brunette.

There were only a few people I trusted with the Princess: The Dirty, Good-for-Nothing Euphearian (by force, I have no choice but to), the blonde girl from yesterday (really nice, very caring and harmless), myself, and Red. I hated leaving her on her own, I did so a couple days ago and where does she end up? Another planet! Agh! I care for her, but does she really have to pull stunts like these?

"It's _down_? No! Fix it, quick!" I heard a cry from a nearby room.

I stopped in my tracks, a little curious for what was going on. I turned to the source of the noise, wondering what door it came from.

"I'm just trying not to get the server to crash, jeez, kill me, would you?" An irritated male voice sounded.

"But try getting the data back from _that_. Do you even know what's wrong?" A smaller voice piped up, and I walked over the room where the voiced came from.

"Of course I do, that was the easy part." The male voice said again, and I stuck my head into the room.

It was a group of five, four girls and a boy in the middle of a room filled with computers, through they all gathered around one, the only one on. The boy seemed the oldest, sitting at the computer with his sleeves rolled up and his wavy brown hair clinging to his face. He typed vigorously at the computer, his eyes glued to the monitor in front of him. He abandoned his blazed on the chair behind him, the jacket laying limply on the back of the chair.

"Just wait until he gets here, Bill, he's the one that specializes at this kind of stuff. He knows the system the best!" A girl with a choppy blonde ponytail said with the wave of her hand. Her blazer was open with a orange tank top underneath, going against the dress code.

"Yeah, Bill, you're awesome with other electronics, but not coding." Said a shorter girl with fluffy auburn pigtails. She was short enough to be in elementary school, but I didn't think that as the case. She wore a white coat over her uniform, also against the dress code.

"But hey, you've got a wide range of talents, which makes up for it! Plus you're better than most of us here, debugging isn't exactly the easiest thing in the world in our case." Said a girl with braided red pigtails and round glasses, crossing her arms. She wore an apron over her uniform, dress code strike number three.

"Plus, you're keeping it alive, see, the hardware's fine and so is everything else!" A girl with spiked red hair laughed, putting her hands on her hips with a grin. She wore a black tank top instead of the required white button-up, and her blazer was tied around her hip, dress code violation explosion.

The guy, dubbed Bill, groaned and slowed his typing down. "I don't know, guys, I just…" He suddenly stopped, and turned to the door, facing me. I flinched, I probably looked like a creeper.

"Hm? Who're you?" The spiky redhead asked, eying me suspiciously.

"Oh! No one! Just listening to you guys speaking computers, ah…" I scratched the back of my head nervously. I was good with negotiation, understanding, but this was a different environment, with high schools, no less.

"That catch your attention?" The braided pigtail girl asked, fixing her glasses.

"Ho? Got an ear for computer talk, huh?" The blonde ponytailed girl said with a smirk, chuckling to herself.

"Is it always girls?" Bill groaned, looking up from the computer.

"Ooh! Maybe she can help!" The short redhead mentioned, jumping up and down.

"Really?" I asked, surprised a little. Were they so desperate that they would take anyone who walked by?

"Sure, come on in, Tails!" The blonde ponytail girl waved a hand for me to come in, and I responded by trotting over to the computer they were working at. The blonde girl grinned. "The name's Bebe, Vice President of the Re'Naka High Computer Club!" She cheered and waved a hand over the people behind her. "Behind me here with the waist-jacket is Brigette,"

"Yo!" The spiky redhead waved with a smirk.

"Next to her with the glasses is Lanette," Bebe moved her hand over to the girl with the braided pigtails.

"Pleasure" She said with a quick bow.

"The squirt down there next to Bill is Amanita," Bebe waved over to the short pigtailed girl.

"I'm not a squirt!" Amanita cried, waving her fists in the air. "I'm a third year!"

Whoa.

"And here trying to save the system is Bill, the Pres." Bebe finished, ending at the brown haired guy hunching over the computer.

"H-Hey…" He said with a sigh, sounding completely defeated.

"Crystal, Crystal L. Dominicus." I greeted, and shook Bebe's hand, and then looked over at Bill. "What's wrong here?"

"An emergency, Code Red." Lanette sighed, tightening her crossed arms up to her chest.

"There's a virus, it's affecting the school's computer system." Amanita said, looking down sadly.

"You know like most schools that they almost completely operate on computers, right? Like projections, class assignments, class activates, grading, disciplinary action, communication, and pretty much everything else?" Bebe mentioned to me, looking at me with big, round eyes.

"Um… My school did things a bit differently, but I get where you're going." I told them, trying to hide the facts about my home planet.

"Well, all of that might become wiped away, no data at all, just an empty, blank slate ready to be written on." Amanita said in a creepy voice.

"You're saying that the system's going to crash." I said, tapping my chin in thought.

"You're catching on, but it's not only to this computer. This is only our work station, like a base." Bebe said, nodding her head to the computer Bill was working on. "The virus somehow got past the firewall and we're trying to shoot it down now."

"…" I stood silent, listening to what they were saying.

"Tricky bastard." Brigette sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Brige! Not in front of Ami!" Bill scolded his club member.

"I'm not'ta kid!" Amanita cried, angrily waving her hands in the air.

"Bill, keep on working, Brige, watch your mouth!" Bebe commanded, waving a finger at the two.

"Here we go again." Lanette sighed, tapping her head with a sigh.

"I thought I was the president here." Bill groaned, speeding his pace on the computer, not taking his eyes off the monitor.

"Bebe, we're getting out of hand again." Amanita said.

"Bebe," Brigette began again, "don't think I don't see you watching episodes of Masou Shoujo Puriru-chan when club activities ar—"

"A-Ah! D-D-Don't talk about that!" Bebe suddenly shouted, getting defensive.

"Why do you seriously still watch a kid's show like that…?" Brigette sighed, putting a hand on her hip.

"It's not a kid's show!" Bebe shouted, raising a fist. "Puriru-chan's the greatest mahou shoujo that you could ever feast your eyes on! For the life of the world and the love of this planet, I will protect the purity of everyone's hearts!" Bebe quoted.

"Bebe, do you seriously—"

"I'll help." I said, jumping into their conversation.

"Far and wide! The world… Huh?" Bebe stopped her speech and turned to me, along with the rest of the club, aside from workaholic Bill.

"I'll give it a shot." I told them, tapping Bill's shoulder to scoot over, who shakingly stood up from his seat.

"Y-You sure? I mean, this is…" Bebe began, but I stopped her.

"No, it's alright, I've got this." I reassured them, cracking my knuckles and reading the array of letters, numbers, and symbols lined out on the screen. I tapped the keyboard for a moment before consuming all of the information in front of me and nodding. "Alright, I'm going in." I said, and began to type.

**-o-**

"W-Wow! Good god, Tails!" Bebe cried out in amazement.

"She's blazing through the system like a racecar track." Lanette whistled, watching me at work.

"You go, Miss. Dominicus!" Amanita next to me cheered.

The system wasn't easy to get through, I admit that, but I was experienced. What did you think I did all day in that cable-infested room? I worked on a different type of system, a stimulator mask instead of a monitor. I had to adapt to this type of equipment, but the concept was easy once you got used to it.

I also had trouble going through unfamiliar coding sequences, this _was_ a foreign planet after all. It's like moving across the world and discovering how different people's customs are to your's. Though these people were depending on me, I wasn't planning on letting them down.

_Puripuriprui MA! Fight for the life of the world and the love of this pla~net! Puriru-chan's—_

_BEEP_

Brigette turned to Bebe, as did Amanita, Lanette, and Bill. Bebe quickly grabbed a green phone out of her pocket and flipped it open, pressing the call button. She looked around, sweating bullets. I momentarily turned to give her a look of suspicion before returning to my work.

"…Beb—"

"OH! HEY!" Bebe suddenly shouted into the phone, interrupting Amanita. "Y-Yelling? What? I'm fine! Where are y… oh, right! Well there's this girl here, you might… Oh! Okay! Bye… S-Shut up! Puriru's love has no boundaries!" She shouted and then quickly snapped her phone shut angrily, hanging up on the person on the other line. "Rrg…" She growled, but then quickly recovered, turning around and going past Amanita to the computer next to me.

"What's up? That him?" Brigette asked vaguely.

"He asked me to prepare a computer for him, I'm booting it up now." Bebe replied, switching the computer on and the monitor flickering a bright light. The rumble of the computer sounded and the computer began to start.

"Hm… Still jacked up, huh?" Lanette sighed, running a hand through her hair.

The computer didn't boot correctly, and began to show a corrupted output of seemingly random numbers and letters. It even began to flicker from that to a completely black screen, on, off, on, off.

"This is so stressful… we might have to restrict computer activity tomorrow." Bebe sighed, playing with a strand of her bangs worryingly.

"How did this thing even get into the system? It just sort of blew through the firewall and started crashing everything, we don't even know where it came from, it was impossible to trace." Bill groaned, crossing his arms with a sigh.

As they spoke behind me, I continued my work. It was pretty easy for the most of it, almost everything was numbers. I didn't understand completely the use of certain English words, but managed otherwise. I felt sweat begin to build up, though I pushed on through anyways.

"Pretty experienced, aren't you? You're acting like this is all nothing." Brigette complimented. "How long have you been in with the PC?" She asked.

I didn't respond for a moment, still focusing on the processing. "…I'm sorry, what?" I asked, her use of words confusing me a bit.

"She means how long have you been working with computers." Bill clarified, giving Brigette nagging eye.

"Hm…" I thought, not taking my eyes of the monitor. "Since my brother got a PC. I read all of the manuals." I said, remembering my younger self cooped up in my room reading computer instruction booklets.

"Wow, you too? I thought we were the only ones that did that." Amanita gasped, though her tone was a little joyful.

"Some people don't like the lack of easy words and pictures." Lanette groaned.

"It's a difficult concept to understand, I agree." I said with a small nod.

"You're right, the… Oh!" Bebe was cut short, but I didn't have the time to turn around, instead waiting for the next voice to sound.

"Finally." Bill said simply with a nod.

I couldn't turn to see what had happened, instead I focused on working. I typed quickly, working as fast as I could, but efficiently. I continued to wait for the next voice, but only heard the sound of multiple footsteps approaching.

"Well lookie here, looks like the lucky lady needs a hand." A new voice laughed.

"Wha…" I shifted my eyes slightly to see dress code violator number six take the seat next to me. No tie, open blazer, well, discarded blazer after he threw it in onto the seat behind him, was this club filled with people who rivaled the code?

"Cillia!" A bubbly voice came from my other side, and a familiar face came bouncing up.

"P-Princess!" I stuttered, finally finding the person I was looking for in the first place.

"Hm? "Princess?" I thought her name was Blue." The boy next to me said, stretching his arms out and pushing his jet black bangs out of the way of his face.

"It's a nickname." Familiar voice number two saved, and this one instead irked me to the bone as the filthy eupherian stepped up from behind Blue.

"Makes sense, so what am I looking for in here?" The new guy asked Bill, leaning back in his seat to look up at him.

"Virus, I worked my way through the first wall, and Crystal here's got her studies for profit, she's working faster in this than a bichon on a blitz." Bill said, turning to me, as did the other guy.

"Crystal, huh?" The guy smirked sending me a glance, and a chill up my spine.

"Gold! Get to work!" Amanita cried, hitting the black haired guy in the arm.

"Alright, alright, Senpai, I've got'tcha, just leave be." Gold sighed, cracking his knuckles and tapping the keyboard lightly as he examined the monitor in front of him, and then grinning, "Okay, let's get this show on the road."

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby's Apartment – 3:59pm – Sapphire's POV<strong>

"Hm… This guy's got girly taste, like that's a surprise." I commented the décor as I lounged on the white surface of the living room couch. I stared at what appeared to be a large box with people inside, though they were very entertaining. I laughed as the guy in green stabbed the big man in blue to death with a small knife.

The kitchen was behind me, and there was only one hallway with a bedroom, bathroom, and hall closet. The place was as cleaner than my mother's porcelain plate collection and the couches were fluffed and spotless.

It was kind of nice.

I ditched my hoodie onto the loveseat on the other side of the small table that sat in front of the moving-people box and my shoes at the door. I rustled my feet on the soft carpet under me, and ate a plastic cup of chocolate pudding from the fridge. Delicious.

I thought about Ruby. How could he not recognize me? I mean… back then…

"_You shouldn't be here."_

Yeah, I shouldn't have, but I was.

He used to be so… masculine, underestimated, strong…

I thought about last night.

Wait, he still is.

But… today, he was so different; I don't know what happened to him.

I sighed and toyed with the metallic spoon in my mouth.

_Things change… why?_

I sighed, and flipped channels in an attempt to relieve my mind for depressing things. People, deformed people, meteor, people making out (_change it change it change it_), and…

"_For the life of the world and the life of this planet, I, Masou Shoujo Puriru, with protect the purity of everyone's hearts!"_

"_And from the highest of heavens, to the depths of the world, I, Mahou Shoujo Miruru, will protect all lives!" _

"_Together, we are one, and for the planet, we will fight for!"_

"_Go!"_

"_Puri!"_

"_Miru!"_

"_POWER!"_

The animation of the blue and yellow people of the screen was sparkly and flashy. The two together played with "magic" and fought deformed thinga-ma-jigs from destroying people's lives and/or purity. The explosions were dramatic and Puriru and Miruru always saved the world.

"…"

I stared.

"…"

"…Hehe, like I'd ever fall for such adorable antics of fifteen year old humans."

**-o-**

"_Go go_!"

"_Puriru_!"

"_Miruru_!"

"_Everybody ready_?"

"Yes!" I cheered, jumping on the couch in excitement. "Go go!" "

"Miru-Puri _dance_!" The box and I sang together.

"_To the stars we go and around the world we fl~y~_"The box sang.

"Let us dream together a worldwhere peace li~es~" I picked up on the next verse, throwing my hands up in the air and shaking my hips, mirroring Miru-chan and Puri-chan on the box.

"_Yeah! That's the Puri-Miru way!_"

"Yeah, yeah! That's the Puri-Miru~ WAY!"

This is the greatest thing since chocolate-covered bear-things.

* * *

><p><strong>Re'Naka Computer Lab – 4:02pm – Crystal's POV<strong>

Oh dear Minerva.

"Whoa, Gold, you're really fast!" Blue complimented, her mouth opened in awe.

I had to say, this is the first time I've taken interest in the abilities of those on this planet.

The guy that had taken refuge of the seat next to me, Gold sped through the codes faster than our ship in light speed. I stopped momentarily to watch him in awe as he worked his way down the line, the keyboard looked like it might break from the speed.

"What's wrong? Too amazing for you?"

The ego kind of ruins it.

"Shut up and keep working." I growled at him, going back to my own work.

"Don't worry, we're almost done." He reassured me, which actually did reassure me, so I worked faster.

The eupherian (Green) behind me spoke up. "Are all of you like this?"

"We're not as fast, but you get the drift." Brigette replied, a proud smirk spreading across her face as she flicker her hair.

"Gold here is our best programmer, he's best with PCs and every other type of computer there is. He loves the feel of the keys, it invigorates him." Bebe said.

"Bebe, you're making me sound like a perv." Gold groaned as he sped up.

"That too, thanks for reminding me." Bebe told him, glaring at him.

"Hah…" Amanita sighed. "Too bad programming is the _only_ thing he's good at."

"I know, I've seen his report card." The eupherian sighed.

"Shut up! Don't talk about me while I'm working!" Gold complained, leaning in towards the monitor. His irritation began to fade away as I noticed we were close to finishing. "Yes! Almost there!"

"Quit talking and work!" I snapped at him, blazing through the code.

There was an empty silence for a moment, only filled with the sound of the repetitive click and clack of the keyboard. My eyes moves so fast it began to give me a headache, and slowly, I found us reaching the end.

"Three... two…" Gold began to count down.

"One!" I shouted and we both pressed the final key.

_CLICK_

There was another pause, as all nine pairs of eyes were fixated on the screens. We waited, the tension drawing deep as the computer processed the new information. Slowly, the computer began to flicker. Once… Twice…

And then the screen went black.

"NO!" I cried, pushing myself up from my seat, surprising the people crowed behind me, and Gold groaned and slumped back in his seat.

"That doesn't look good, is that not good?" Blue asked, looking around at the people in the room.

"Damn… the server crashed, this is a major problem, we're going to have to shut down computer usage tomorrow until we can retrieve the data." Brigette sighed, pulling out a chair and slumping down in it in defeat.

"That's really bad; this entire school is practically built on computers." Lanette sighed.

"Do we really have to?" Amanita asked sadly.

"Yeah," Bill said, looking down. "It might make things even worse, especially if we can't track down who's doing what." He said, looking over the entire computer lab.

"That little piece of shi—"

"Brige!" Bebe scolded, five-starring Brigette on the back.

"Hey! Hey! It's an appropriate time to bad mouth bastards like those!" Brigette defended, placing her hands on her hips.

"Anyways…" Bill sighed, turning toward the door. "I'd better inform the principal that we have to restrict computer usage tomorrow—s"

"There's no need to do that."

That voice…

I spun on my heel, only to see the last person I had wanted to see in a situation like this.

"_You_!" I snapped, clenching my fists and growling like a bloodhound.

"Ross!" Blue cheered. "You're here!" She sang, jumping up and down.

Red stood there, still in his t-shirt and sweats, and his hair still matted. He looked at me with lazy red eyes as if he had just come home at the end of a hard day's work. His one of his hands was stuffed in his pockets, and the other hung limply at his side.

"…the hell are you doing here?" I glared at him, my eyes bloodshot.

"Helping out a bunch of friends of a friend of the princess." He laughed heartfully, his cheery attitude irking me to the bone.

"Why…" I trailed off as he walked past me and sat down in my empty seat, wasting no time to get to work. Moderately, he pressed a key, holding down as he pressed another, and held that as he pressed another. Two seconds later, the code reappeared on both screens. There were a couple gasps from all around as he continued to work. He pressed the up arrow, scrolling through the code. People watched in awe as he sped up through the code, as to it was all just a white blur to the naked eye. He nodded, finally hitting the top.

"I see." He nodded one last time, and pressed the down key.

Faster than lightning, he sped through the code, the one Gold, Bill, and I had all worked on. The speed was all a blur, and nobody could even comprehend what he was doing as he changed from typing to scrolling.

I was no match.

It was only a few moments later when he simply clicked the Enter key with the same lazy smile he had on two minutes ago.

Six seconds later, the green and blue view of the desktop wallpaper blinked up on both screens.

"Whoa!" Gold cried out in surprise.

"Y-You fixed it!" Amanita cried in surprise.

"That was amazing, Ross!" Blue cheered.

"Just a simple debugging process, no worries." Red said humbly, he turned to Bill, Gold, and I. "You three worked on this code? Excellent work, very impressive for people of your age." He complimented with a smile.

""People of our age?" How old are you, thirty?" Gold asked, though his expression was playful, and Lanette smacked him in the back of his head.

Red laughed, "No, I'm eighteen, but that still means I'm older than you." He said.

"Ross is amazing!" Blue spoke up. "The Royal Committee love hi—MRUPH!" I flinched as the princess was interrupted by a certain filthy eupherian's hand slapping over her mouth.

"That's enough out of you." He growled, resisting Blue's struggles to free herself.

"Anyways," Bill turned to me, raising a hand. "You were no doubt, amazing today, your skills are certainly very impressive."

I flinched at the compliment, I was so busy fuming over Red that I had forgotten about that.

"You're the new girl in class 3-E, right?" Bebe asked, eyeing me like fresh prey.

"The chick that skipped a grade?" Brigette asked, scratching her head in thought.

"The what?" I asked her. Chick… chick… like… the bird?

"Moving on… you don't have a club in mind, do you?" Bill continued, grinning.

"Um… no." I said. I hadn't had thought about that. My top priority was protecting the princess, especially from the filthy eupherian.

"Join us." Gold suddenly spoke up, leaning against me with his elbow on my shoulder. The statement shocked me, at the tone of it.

"Don't scare her away, Gold! We're trying to recruit her!" Bebe snapped at Gold, and then flinched. "Oh, I wasn't supposed to say that. Well, it's straightforward, isn't it? Come on, the Computer Club's dying for a new member!"

"Huh? Well…" I looked around the room, and thought about the things I had just done before. Coding, processing, computers, technology, everything… I was on a different planet, some of it was new to me. It was hard, kind of, but…

It was fun.

"…O-Okay." I said hesitantly.

"Yes!" Gold and Brigette cheered, hitting their fists together.

"Another girl… How am I going to survive this?" Bill asked himself in agony, but then turned to Red, a brighter expression on his face. "And you, Ross…"

"Um… It's "Red" actually…" He said, raising a hand to speak.

"Oh, sorry Red." Bill apologized, and stole a glance at Blue, acting innocent, but then turned back to Red. "Anyways, you're free to come here whenever you like. The Computer Club welcomes you even if you can't become an official member. You don't have to, it's your decision."

"Oh, it's fine." Red reassured him, and then stood up from his seat. "Thanks."

"No, thank you, thank you both." Bebe told Red and I quickly, laughing, turning from him to me.

"Well, I have to go back to the apartment, there are still a few fried parts that I have to replace. Thanks for the call, Princess." He said, turning to Blue with a nod in gratitude.

"Don't mention it, Ross." Blue said, saluting playfully as Red began to leave.

"Clean up after yourself." Green said with a threatening growl.

"Ahaha, alright, alright. See you guys." Red said with a wave as he left the room, closing the sliding door behind him.

"Well," Brigette began, a snicker hidden in her voice. "I guess this calls for a celebration!"

"H-Huh?" I jumped, surprised.

"A new member! It's been forever since we've had one of those!" Gold told me, slinging an arm over my shoulder.

"B-But I…"

"Come on everyone! Out to Gold's place, move it, Tails, move it!" Bebe urged us, pushing me forward and towards the door. "You too, Neku and Shiki!

"Neku?" The eupherian (Green), echoed with a confused yet annoyed tone.

"Shiki!" Blue cheered and followed us out.

"Hey, it's better than Junpei, whoever that is." Gold told the duo before running past them.

"I still don't know who Chihiro is." Lanette grumbled, walking with the two.

"I'm not a pearl, am I? I'm not round, nor am I shiny… Why does she call my Pearl?" Amanita asked herself as she followed us.

"Now somebody tell me who the hell Chie is." Brigette asked, growling in the annoyance of frustration.

"What? She's been calling me Bill since the first day we've met." Bill said with a slightly calmer tone.

Bebe led the way, all the way down to the small ramen shop downtown.

In celebratory of the Computer Club's newest member.

* * *

><p>Oh, hey, did'ja like that? I'm updating for the Halloween Festival pack, since so many people demand for it.<p>

This chapter came out different than I had imagined it, but I kind of liked it. I didn't think I would be introducing Masou Shoujo Puriru-chan and Mahou Shoujo Miruru-chan in this series, though the two do play a major role in a separate series, you'll see if you read it.

Oh, did you notice? You probably did, but Bebe nicknames all of her friends after video game characters. Can you guess who's from what?

Well, no preview this time. Halloween rush.

Reader mission: Make a city made out of Halloween candy.

See ya.

-Starri


End file.
